


Pink Starbursts

by 10catsallpiledtogetherinspace



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s11e05 The Tsuranga Conundrum, Romance, Sickfic, Truth or Dare, Yaz is gay, sleepover, thasmin, the doctor is gay, the doctor says FUCK but its on a dare so it doesnt really count, theyre all gay and im happy, truth or DATE am i right ladies, yaz likes it so does it really matter anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10catsallpiledtogetherinspace/pseuds/10catsallpiledtogetherinspace
Summary: Yaz has to take care of a slightly delirious Doctor after treating the pain in her side. The situation quickly devolves from there into truth or dare games and ice cream making competitions. Or what happened after The Tsuranga Conundrum.





	Pink Starbursts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so please rip it apart in the comments I thrive on that constructive commentary. Also my tumblr is @somethinginaspacesuit if you wanna follow that. I take requests for stories and also for graphics. This is just something short and sweet.

“Alright! That should do it!” the Doctor yelled and pulled a final lever with her foot, making the Tardis shudder one final time and her wince at the pain in her side. “Back in Sheffield, all safe and sound.” She managed a grin.

“I still can’t quite believe it.” Ryan said quietly to no one in particular. The Doctor watched as Yaz gave him a reassuring smile and Graham clapped a hand on his back, making him flinch.

“Mate, I think that’s something we’re just gonna have to get used to.” Ryan leaned away from the hand, and with a quiet mumble stepped out of the blue box. Graham followed and turned to give one final goodbye as he left.

“Thanks Doc! See you later.” The Doctor gave a small wave, when Ryan popped his head back in.

“Oh, ah, see you later Yaz.” Ryan gave a sweet smile and Yaz returned it.

Before the Doctor had time to acknowledge the small twinge of jealousy, Graham piped up. “Well thanks for waiting for me son.” The door to the Tardis closed before the Doctor could hear Ryan’s response.

Yaz put her hand on the Doctor’s shoulder making the Doctor jump at the sudden contact.

“Thanks for everything, seriously. This has been amazin’.”

“Anytime, Yasmin Khan.” the Doctor said and gave the best smile she could. Her side was seriously starting to hurt now. The adrenaline had begun to wear off and her whole body was feeling it.

The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Yaz head towards the door. She liked Yaz, she really did, and she wanted her to stay, but she didn’t want to worry her. Yaz had a life to live, and the Doctor didn’t want to hold that up just because she had a bit of pain. Well, more like a lot of pain, which was quickly spreading to more of her body. Just when the Doctor moved to head to the infirmary Yaz spun on her heel.

“Doctor, what time is it outside?”

Okay, easy question. The Doctor bit her lip and began to ramble, trying to ignore the sting.

“Oh it’s about one pm, one twelve to be exact, or one twelve and twenty seconds, or-“

The Doctor cut herself off when she saw Yaz’s shocked face.

“Oh no, are you joking?” Yaz questioned, looking quite dismayed.

“Sometimes-” Yaz looked momentarily hopeful, “but not this time. Why? What’s wrong?”

“I’m late for work, it’s only my first couple weeks on the job, my boss’ll have a cow if he sees I’m late!”

The Doctor looked at Yaz incredulously, the pain making her slightly more prickly “Yaz, my ship has Time in its name, I can just take you eight hours back.”

“Oh. Right.” Yaz looked taken aback slightly.

Just as the Doctor moved to pull a lever, the pain in her side flared up something fierce. She couldn’t help but wince and hold on to the Tardis to stop her from collapsing.

“Doctor, are you okay?” Yaz stepped towards the Doctor slowly.

“Peachy keen, no need to worry, I’m the king of okay! Or the queen, I suppose-Agh!” This time she really did collapse, hitting the grating of the Tardis with a thump.

“Doctor!” Yaz yelped and rushed towards her, kneeling by her side.

“Horizontal, how did I get horizontal? Oh, hello Yaz!” She managed to smile albeit weakly.

Yaz looked panicked, but the Doctor couldn’t really tell as her vision began to get blurry.

With the last of the strength she she bit out, “Infirmary, second door on the left. Put me on the bed inside and the Tardis will do the rest.” She locked eyes with Yasmin and grimaced “I’m sorry about this.” Before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and everything went black.

 

The Doctor sat up with a start, quickly scanning the room for any danger. She let herself relax when her eyes only fell on the face of Yaz.

The girl in question looked startled, and cautiously said “You feeling any better?”

The Doctor pondered this for a moment, “I don’t feel any pain at all.” She said, or she would have said, if her tongue didn’t feel so heavy. She more gurgled and flopped back down. Thankfully Yaz seemed to understand.

The Doctor cleared her throat and tried again, this time getting one out with only slight slurring.

“Pink."

“What?”

“You gave me the pink stuff, didn't you?” The Doctor grinned lazily.

“Sorry, still not getting it.” Yasmin gave a nervous smile.

“Drug for pain. Side effects… reduced reaction time, un-coordination, reduced ability to concentrate. Did they not teach you this at the academy?”

“So you’re drunk.” Yasmin looked amused now. The Doctor felt a little bloom of joy in her chest at making her companion happy.

“If you like, yeah, been drunk before, it’s been a while. Anyway! Need to get you home! Get Yaz home and back to police woman-ing.” The Doctor sat up and let her eyes spin for a moment. Just as she was about to stand Yaz grabbed her by her arms.

“No way, I don’t want to have to give a Time Lord… a…” Yaz trailed off as the Doctor fell forward, putting her face into Yasmin’s neck, and taking a breath.

“Smells like gall flowers, and arbor fruit and… pink Starbursts.” The Doctor mumbled before wrapping her arms around the other girl.

Yasmin didn’t have any idea what to do, so she settled for wrapping her arms around the Doctor and trying to hide her blush. The Doctor was hugging her. She was hugging the Doctor.

“Yeah, sorry, don’t know what any of those are. Well, besides the Starbursts.”

“Pink’s my favorite.” The Doctor took another breath and Yaz was sure her face was about as red as a tomato.

The Doctor pulled back rapidly and was immediately regretting the loss of the Yaz-Hug. She tried to remember the reason she pulled away.

“Oh! Can we get some pink Starbursts! I haven’t really tried out these taste buds yet have I?” The Doctor blurted out.

Yaz looked nervous. The Doctor frowned, she didn’t like it when Yaz looked nervous. Or sad for that matter. She wanted Yaz to be happy. All the time.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Yaz questioned.

“It’s a smashing idea, a stupendiforous idea, pink starbursts for the lovely Yaz!” Yaz looked down and blushed at that, and the Doctor smiled as she clamored to her feet swaying back and forth before she found purchase on Yaz’s arm.

“Doctor, you’re really hurt…” Yaz started to protest before she was interrupted.

“I was really hurt. Fine now, Tardis fixed me up while I was sleeping. Well, passed out. Weeeell, more like a medically induced coma.”

Yaz did not look happy about the coma bit.

“Point is, I’m more than fine now, and I am craving sweets” The Doctor moaned, trying to pull Yaz along, while only managing to put herself off balance.

“If you’re sure, then I don’t see why not.” Yaz let herself giggle.

Originally, the Doctor had led Yaz to the Tardis kitchen for starbursts, but after fumbling with the fridge, and a dropped sugar bowl from seventeenth century France, it turned into a sundae making competition.

“You better n’t be lookin’”

“Doctor, there is no way your sundae is going to be better than mine, not with that mess you’re making.” Yasmin laughed, and went back to being completely focused on making her perfect sundae.

“Who said I was talking ‘bout the sundae?” she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Yaz blushed and quipped “There’s chocolate everywhere.”

“Oi! A mess is a part of the culinary art work. It’s not really fair anyway, is it? You’re all there and I’m…” The Doctor waggled her arms a bit.”

“I could beat you at this even if I was-“ Yaz copied the Doctors gesture.

The Doctor stumbled over to a small drawer and pulled out what looked like a juice box, before bounding over to Yaz and putting her face inches from hers.

“Prove it” and then she winked.

Yasmin blinked and tried to recover from that for a moment. Her whole mind had a mess of thoughts, one of them being that she could feel the Doctors breath on her lips, but the one that stood out from the rest was game on.

Yaz grabbed the drink from the Doctors hand, ripped the straw out, and took a long sip.

Her eyes lit up, “Pink Starbursts!”

The Doctor bounced back to her workspace. “I knoooow!” she grinned.

The situation was quickly devolving.

The Doctor had started sipping her own juice box, after reassuring Yaz that it was completely safe and that thirty first century medical procedures were built for this sort of thing. Now they were both in pajamas. The Doctor seemed quite happy about this, so happy in fact, that she had begun to change right in front of Yaz while raving “It’s like a slumber party, I’ve never had a slumber party!”

They weren’t exactly sure who suggested it first, but they were playing truth or dare in the middle of the console room.

“Truth.”

“When was the last time someone tried to kiss you?”

The Doctor pondered this for a moment. “Cleopatra. In the year three thousand sixty.”

“What! How-” Yaz exclaimed and the Doctor cut her off.

“My turn.” The Doctor scrunched up her face in a way that Yaz almost thought was adorable, before internally scolding herself.

“Truth.”

“When was the last time someone tried to kiss you?”

Yasmin frowned and whined. “Doctor, you can’t just steal my questions.”

The Doctor was ready to argue “That isn’t in the rules, plagiarism is the highest form of flaffery! Flaffery… Flaaaffery.”

Yaz grumbled “Flattery and whoever said that is a right arse.”

The Doctor was shocked. “Language! And he was not!”

“Fine,” Yaz began, “It was some guy in the pub. His breath stank and I slapped him.”

The Doctor laughed. “How hard?”

Now it was Yaz’s turn to be smug. “My turn.”

“Now how is that not plagiarism?”

“Truth or dare, Doctor.”

“Dare.”

“I dare you…” Yasmin exclaimed as she thought of the perfect dare, “To swear.”

The Doctor gasped, “No! That would ruin my image.”

Yaz cackled, “What image?”

“My…public one!”

“Doctor,” Yaz murmured, “If you don’t do this one I’ll give you something even worse.”

The Doctor was already blushing when she picked her swear.

“Fuck.” The Doctor whispered.

Yaz was back to laughing. “Sorry, what was that Doctor?”

The Doctor liked Yaz laughing, but she didn’t particularly like Yaz laughing at _her_. The Doctor paused, before settling on a little plan for revenge.

The Doctor leaned in as close as she could, lips right at Yaz’s ear, and purred,

“Fuck”

Yaz jumped. The Doctor leaned back and smirked at seeing Yaz’s face utterly shocked and red up to her ears.

Yaz’s squared her face and said “dare” like a challenge.

“I dare you to…” The Doctor trailed off, “Stand outside!”

Yaz pulled a face, but the Doctor cut her off before she could say anything else.

“Topless.”

Yaz blanched “Doctor I can’t do that! People will see!”

The Doctor rolled her eyes. “It’s one in the morning on Tuesday, no one is out there! If you don’t do this one…” The Doctor grinned slyly.

Yaz paused for a moment, before smiling confidently. “Fine. How long.”

“One minute. I’ll count.”

Yaz raised an eyebrow “I’ll set a timer.”

“I’m a Time Lord! Lady! It’s in the name!” The Doctor argued, but Yaz was setting up the timer already.

Once the timer was running, Yaz slowly took off her shirt.

The Doctor tried not to stare, but by the look on her face, Yaz knew she won this round as she sauntered outside, the Doctor trailing behind. As soon as Yaz stepped outside, the cold air hit her like a ton of bricks. She began to shiver at the thirty second mark, wrapping her arms around herself as the Doctor fumbled for something behind the door.

Finally the timer went off, the Doctor grumbled something about it being milliseconds off while also draping her coat over Yaz’s shivering shoulders.

Yaz was quickly swallowed up by the coat, enjoying the way it felt around her.

The Doctor cleared her throat and mumbled “So… are you gonna pop your shirt back on?”

Yaz smiled her most innocent smile and chirped “Nope, I think this is good enough, don’t you?”

The Doctor took a long sip of her juice box before saying, “Do you want to continue in the library?”

Now things were getting out of hand. Yaz and the Doctor had settled on the floor right in front of the fire place. Yaz had finally gotten the Doctor to tell the story of her and Cleopatra and half way through Yaz had been dared to finish all of her drink, which lead Yaz to dare the Doctor to drink all of hers.

“So then- then I said, ‘Collar, I barely know her!’” The Doctor was howling and so was Yaz.

“Okay, Okay, Doc, dare!”

The Doctor looked confused. “Aren’t I supposed to say that?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Truth or dare?” Yaz conceded.

“Oh! Uhhh dare!”

“I dare you to take your shirt off! And… spin in a circle!” Yaz honestly just wanted to see the Doctor without her shirt again. She didn’t really get a full view when they were changing and she didn’t care about anything else.

The Doctor quickly threw her shirt off. She looked down, realizing she was slightly embarrassed. She hadn’t really had time to grow into her body yet. She had no idea if she was right or not, or what Yaz would think of her.

Yaz didn’t notice this trepidation however, she was more focused on… other things. The Doctor promptly noticed she was being watched and hopped up on her toes. She began to spin slowly at first, but then picked up speed.

“How long should I be spinnin’ for anyway?”

“Until I say stop!” Yaz yelled, standing up.

“Okay!”

The Doctor counted about thirty seven seconds before Yaz said called it off. The Doctor abruptly stopped spinning, making her stumble right into Yaz.

The Doctor looked up at Yaz, “Hello.” She murmured.

“Hello.” Yaz echoed.

They stayed like that for a moment, before Yaz gently put the Doctor down on the couch in front of the fire. She settled down beside her, and there was a moment of quiet.

Yaz nestled herself into the Doctors side, and to her surprise, the Doctor put her arm around her. They both stared at the fire for a bit. It could have been two minutes or twenty, and this time the Doctor simply didn’t care to know.

“Doctor?” Yaz asked.

“Yes?” The Doctor replied.

“I really enjoyed tonight.” Yaz looked up at the Doctor, straight into her eyes.

“Me too.” The Doctor murmured.

“Can I…” Yaz inched closer to the Doctor. She could feel the Doctors two hearts beat double time. The Doctor stopped breathing, everything in her body telling her she couldn’t, but she didn’t move away. She couldn’t, she didn’t want to.

Then, softly, Yaz pressed her lips to the Doctor’s. The Doctor didn’t move. Yaz pulled away blushing and ashamed.

Reality hit Yasmin hard. She began to worry. She didn’t want to overstep her boundaries.

“I-I’m sorry I don’t know-“ Yasmin was cut off by the press of the Doctor’s lips on hers. This time the Doctor did move, moving her arms to wrap around Yaz.

Yaz pulled away to breathe, pressing her forehead against the Doctor’s and grinning.

“That was nice.” Yaz managed to breathe out.

“Yeah.” The Doctor pulled Yaz into a hug, lying down on the couch. “It was.”

“Doctor?”

“Mm?”

“Let’s do this again sometime.”


End file.
